Automobile
An automobile is a motorized vehicle with four wheels, an engine and a roof. There are many different makes and models. Do not be fooled by the common place appearance of most vehicles. On occasion, standard vehicles including Camaros, Army jeeps, and eighteen wheelers have been known to actually be robots is disguise. Types Bus A bus is a big vehicle that fits lots of people inside of it. It is used as a means of public transportation. Think of it as kind of a big taxicab, but far less costly. Buses that transport children to schools are of course referred to as school buses. By and large, traveling by bus is a rather mundane experience, but you never know... sometimes you might find a bomb strapped to the bus, forcing the driver to maintain a speed of 55 miles per hour or else it'll explode. Such a circumstance is rare, but it has been known to happen. Seen in * Annabelle: Creation: 1 bus; Church bus delivering orphans to Mullins' home. * Resident Evil: 1 bus; stationary; damaged as a part of viral outbreak. Dune buggy A dune buggy is a four-wheeled motorized vehicle generally used for recreational purposes. Seen in Fire engine Everyone loves fire engines. These big red monstrosities of the hook 'n ladder variety are what you want to see if your house is ever on fire. Packed to the nines with hairy men in big leather coats and the occasional Dalmatian, these vehicles zip through red lights blaring their horns so as to get to the scene of an emergency as quickly as possible. Fire engines are utilized by both municipal and volunteer fire departments. They often work in coordination with other emergency services vehicles such as ambulances, police vehicles, and other fire department related vehicles such as fire trucks. Seen in * Resident Evil: 1 fire engine with ladder extended; stationary; damaged as a part of viral outbreak. Police car Every district that has a functioning police force makes use of police squad cars. This includes municipal police departments as well as county sheriffs and state troopers. Traditionally, a police car is a white four-dour sedan with black markings down the side, which includes a star or shield-shaped symbol on the doors indicating the department it corresponds to as well as jurisdiction. Police cars, or cop cars, are also distinguished by flashing red and blue lights on the roof that may also be accompanied by a loud alarm to alert other motorists to their presence. Seen in * Resident Evil: 3 Raccoon City Police Department squad cars; stationary; damaged as a part of viral outbreak. Semi-trailer truck A semi-trailer truck is the combination of a tractor unit and one or more semi-trailers to carry freight. A semi-trailer attaches to the tractor with a fifth wheel hitch, with much of its weight borne by the tractor. The result is that both tractor and semi-trailer will have a distinctly different design than a rigid truck and trailer. Seen in * Texas Chainsaw Massacre, The (2003): Eighteen wheeler driven by Big Rig Bob that picks up a frantic woman named Erin, who has just escaped from the Hewitt family. Taxicab A taxicab is a vehicle for hire chauffeured by a driver that will ferry passengers to a desired destination for a nominal fee, which is charged based upon distance (usually by the ¼ or ½ mile). In modes of public transport, the pick-up and drop-off locations are determined by the service provider, not by the passenger, although demand responsive transport and share taxis provide a hybrid bus/taxi mode. Seen in * Arsenic and Old Lace * Atragon * Captain America: The First Avenger * Exorcist II: The Heretic * Fame * Incredible Hulk * Invisible Agent * Return of Swamp Thing, The Van A van is a kind of vehicle used for transporting goods or people. In the main and most prevalent usage, a van is smaller than a truck and bigger than an automobile. There is some varying in the scope of the word across the different English-speaking countries. Seen in * Texas Chainsaw Massacre, The (2003): Kemper owned a green van that was adorned with various hippie-related and/or counterculture decor, as well as troll dolls, a fabric poster of Alfred E. Newman on the interior roof and various bumper stickers. Models Chevrolet K10 The Chevrolet K10 is a full-size pick-up truck that was produced by Chevrolet and GMC between 1960 and 1999. The K10 series was a four-wheel drive off-road sport utility vehicle. Seen in * Friday the 13th Part 2: The characters of Ted and Sandra drove a K10 on their way to Camp Crystal Lake. Category:Vehicles Category:Automobiles Category:2 Fast 2 Furious (2003)/Miscellaneous Category:Fast and the Furious, The (2001)/Miscellaneous Category:Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift, The (2006)/Miscellaneous Category:Fast & Furious (2009)/Miscellaneous Category:Fast Five (2011)/Miscellaneous Category:Fast & Furious 6 (2013)/Miscellaneous Category:Furious 7/Miscellaneous Category:Fast & Furious 6 (2013)/Miscellaneous Category:Pretty Woman (1990)/Miscellaneous Category:School Spirit (1985)/Miscellaneous Category:Transformers/Miscellaneous Category:Transformers: Age of Extinction (2014)/Miscellaneous